


Her Melody, Their Final War

by Stolen_Writer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Human Experimentation, Singing, Songfic, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Writer/pseuds/Stolen_Writer
Summary: On the verge of disappearance, an unlucky group sings their last struggle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Today I bring you yet another story about the past of Final Fantasy XV, from the point of view of the people taken in to be experimented on for the Empire in the form of, once again, a songfic. This time, I used “Toki no Ame, Saishuu Sensou” or “A Passing Shower, The Final War” by IA, though I heard the Nico Nico Chorus version, which I totally recommend, it served me as inspiration for this. I hope you guys like it! Here goes!

There was a deep silence, there always was… No one had ever wanted to speak. They each knew one another, but never spoke. They had been lost. They were merely things now, never allowed to say or feel. That was how it always had been… Until one day, a small, yet young woman, started whispering in a gentle and melodic voice.

_Answer me, please_

They all raised their heads. It was a melody, yes, they all knew it. They were connected and for that very reason, they all understood. For some reason, each wanted to listen to it more, a new song, yet one that only they could form.

Oh, they hadn’t met each other before, they hadn’t always been connected. Each and every one used to be different. That was before they had been taken away to Niflheim’s secret empire base. Right now, they knew each other better than anyone else in the world ever could. They were connected, more spiritually than anything. The thoughts, the feelings, the wants and needs, the desire to leave that rotten place forever. They shared and suffered in silence, but now, a woman had made it clear with her voice… Finally, they could all follow.

_I’m trying to fight the course of my emotions_

Everyone was, so everyone sang. Those persons reunited in the small waiting room. What awaited them was something they had tried harboring and accepting for so long. The day had come and they were to turn into something that would never be human nor daemon… they wouldn’t be monsters nor a normal being, living in death, living to serve and die without knowing. A weapon, they were a group of weapons.

_as the world sinks into the night on the streets visited by a sudden shower._

And outside, life continued on. Inside, there was nothing, just the coursing minutes, their last countdown. That was all that awaited them, nothing else would move, not even life or death, just that moment that would mark their own demise, half losing of things, of control… Though, upon arriving there, they never had control… But, right now, they wanted it. Even so, outside, a small shower fell and everyone continued on, the real humans would continue a normal course of life, of course. Even that sudden shower was enough to prove how left behind they were.

_“From the moment we’re born,_

_we’re forever searching for answers that don’t exist.”_

She remembered those words, in turn making the others remember the very same words. Who had said that? She tried recalling.

Walking through the vast hallway of nothingness, she had heard those words of a man close by. She tried looking around and finally saw a strange flash of wine violet in between extravagant clothing. He walked in peace, but as if a storm was consuming him inside. His eyes reflected pain as they observed the metallic road. Their eyes met for a split second, the violet-blueness and the truly pained red-violet had interacted for that second, to arrive at nothing. After that, he disappeared and they were divided by walls. She had been taken to the darkness, but where was he going so willingly?

After that question, everything faded, and she had turned into an atrocity. Why had she followed? Why did she listen? Why did all the others do the same? Why were they left with no other choice? Because, from the moment we are all born, we search for answers that don’t exist… and walk towards the path we believe will give us what we look for. But, even so, even if we were to be aware of it, we would keep on looking… Just like he surely continued doing, or so she concluded.

_Answer me, please._

They did again. They were aware of the fact that there was no answer… but, why not ask once more? What if the answer changed? Curse that human hope we all carry inside of us. Curse the want to believe that things always change, that they can change if we try our best. Curse it… Curse it because they are starting to believe in it again.

_Make it come true_

_Make what come true?_

They all paused for seconds. What were they looking for again? Right… they had started gaining that faint hope with the melodies of the song the girl had started singing. Should they make the world they believed in come true? Did it actually exist? Did they really hope for change? What would they turn into truth? No one reached the answer, yet they continued singing.

_How is the world today?_

_I’m guessing you already know that_

_without anyone telling you._

The world of the outside fascinated them all, this place was already too common for them to want to know more… it was also scary and dark. Nothing good came out of it, not even themselves. They figured that caring for others was the best way to go. But, even if they wondered about the other world, that world wouldn’t care for them. Even so, they knew how it all went there. Normal. Everything was a pacific, or maybe turbulent, normality.

Asking it, gave them a sense of relief. There was something outside other than this that they could assure themselves about. It was good to think that there was a place with a passing shower, a beautiful landscape and… real people.

_But you probably still have trouble believing_

_in the end of these closing days._

Still, it was scary, terrifying. To think about the moment when they would disappear and be something man-made. It was just as scary as death. They wouldn’t dare kill themselves, but they didn’t want to turn into something as atrocious as they had read. One of them had found the writings, the experiments, so they all knew what was coming.

It was all a dream. Who was it that wished for that? Since one of them did, all of them did. Saddening, it was very saddening for all. They wanted to wake up in the outside, to disappear from a place like that. Everything was expressed in the shy song and the united thoughts that turned into one.

_Beyond your mournful thoughts_

_is an endless banquet of good and evil._

The wants, desires of the higher ones doing all of this… Beyond all of the singing ones, the endless fight between good and evil ensued. They were being turned for a reason, of course. Was it evil or good? Was it both? No matter which answer was there to give, or even if there were none, as they had mentioned before, the banquet was to continue. Those people would keep up with their work… Many had already been sacrificed and they would be sacrificed later as well. It was only a matter of endless time.

_“How ugly. There’s nothing to hope for.”_

_Thus you silenced your own voice._

That was something they had heard once. Thoughts shady as they were, they couldn’t decipher who had said those things… but they assumed it were the words of one of those who trampled with them…

They worked and worked just to complete the tasks given to them. Why would they need to like what they did? In the end, there was nothing they could look forward to, other than the completion of their tasks. Sad scientists…  or whatever they would call themselves. After those words, nothing else was heard. Like robots, they would continue with their job… No matter how much pleading their experiments would do, they would go unheard, ignored.

_In this world where time flows by without mercy_

_and there’s no longer any room for hopes,_

_no one can determine what is right, and what is wrong,_

_so you may wish for anything you want._

She recalled that man again. He seemed like a person who had everything figured out, yet, he portrayed the opposite. He felt… abandoned by merciless time, just like them. But, he surely wasn’t being used as they were. Was he the leader? If he was… then he truly was a pitiful one. Even if he wasn’t, in the end, whatever he was wishing for or would wish for… was fine.

No one can determine anything. We’ve falsely thought we could, and have done so many things… and here we are. Even those who had made them suffer… they were just living. Even them, who were about to live in between death… were living and would continue living, no matter how horrible their destiny.

_What’s the answer?_

_There’s none…_

That much, they had known. Asking again, in hopes of having a change… they would continue that way. Maybe their minds were already failing. They would repeat things… even in between their song. But, it was fine, this was the last time they’d be able to sing together… that much they knew as well.

There was no answer, but they would still ask, their mind steady, looking for that path that would never come.

_“I still don’t understand myself yet…”_

_There’s nothing but the echo of your sorrow._

_Surfacing in some distant part of your loneliness is yesterday’s memory._

The boy who had voiced his feelings shed bitter tears. All of them listened and sang to it. It was fine, having human feelings still… was a good sign. They would let him enjoy that faint moment. Feeling what he felt, they all shed their own tears. This also made the woman recall how she still had dreams; how she wanted to be a mother. The connection sharing her thoughts with the others, their suffering increasing with the realization of the fact that none of their dreams would come to life, it was a hard thing to bear.

Remembering yesterday’s fresher days, they all showed faint smiles. Even if they had suffered before outside… it was always better in their minds. At least, before, they could enjoy the sun setting and the night sky, hoping with a bigger will about a brighter tomorrow. Right now, it was lonely… it was sad and dark. They were drowning in the feeling, and it wouldn’t stop anytime soon… or so it seemed.

_The world is going to end today._

That’s what they had made up of the words they had heard earlier today. They were to be converted ‘finally’ today and there was no way of going back to how things were. ‘That’s a good thing’, they had thought at first, but, of course, nothing that happens inside here is happy… or good at all. The world was indeed going to disappear for them, half of their own will would disappear, it would be molded with what those monsters wanted to make up of them.

_Try as you might to fight it, when the light falls, you’ll die a beautiful, glorious death._

The light… the king of legend. They had finally understood what this all meant. Now, singing the exact words they had been told… that’s how they knew they were to fight against the King of Light… When he came, they would die. It would be beautiful and glorious because they would die in battle… Of course, it wasn’t as good as it sounded. They didn’t want to fight, much more so if it was against such a presence, which represented a change of better things to come.

Once the King fell… Could it also mean if the King died? So… even if they did prevail in battle and successfully killed the King… they would still die. Such a great play with such small words. They would die, in the end, fighting or ending the fight. They would never be free from this, not anymore.

_Unhappy with what you have, yet unable to realize what you want—_

_it’s always like that for you._

What was it… What did they want if there was nothing else to gain anymore? Sure, they weren’t happy with this… but, if they were to escape, what would they do? The end was always the same, they would die while suffering.

And, just like that, they could all hear the many footsteps. Their time was up. A whispering of the song, they would continue on with it.

_Amidst this never-ending sorrow,_

_the two emotions shall complement each other and form a wish._

Those words… everyone wanted to hear something like that. A wish could still be made; they could at least have that done. So, they would muster up the courage to continue the song, even if those people already stood in front of them, grabbing them roughly towards their sacrificial rites.

  _Do you still remember the meaning_

_of the tears shed that day?_

In their heads, that day they had cried recalling their dreams and brighter days was a distant one. Maybe it had only been minutes, but it felt like an eternity to them…

The meaning of those tears was definitely still inside their minds. It was the fact that they could still dream, as broken as they already were.

Being pulled by those people, some of them placed already in position for their final war, one of them sang louder than the whispers they had portrayed as they were taken there.

_This world isn’t over yet._

_Even if the endless night closes off today,_

Hope. Hope was being made once more. A gigantic feeling. His voice gave them a flurry of emotion, eyes starting to finally shine in between everyone.

The woman, last in line, even with teary eyes, could observe this better than anyone.

_I’ll keep on singing: “It’s not that bad.”_

_Look, the dark sky is clearing up._

The ones up front, those who were already been placed, they sang… They had stated they would continue singing.

It was clearing up, they gazed at the ones on the back, including the woman who had started the singing, especially her. She could see inside them; they were about to give them an opportunity of escaping. Her heart started racing, probably because all of the others were racing as well. Waiting for her cue, they all remained silent for seconds.

_I’ve cried enough; it’s time to make a fresh start._

That was the sign. Immediately after, the ones placed started moving erratically, they would toss and turn, surprising the scientists who had been preparing things calmly before. The more they tried to stop them, the more erratic the movements were.

The woman gave a big push to the ones moving her, and others by her side followed suit, it was time to escape.

_I’ll live my life with my head held high,_

_embracing my steadfast feelings._

_I might go on crying again, but that’s okay,_

_for after the tears, the smiles will eventually come._

All in unison, the melody reverberated the walls, everything around them. For a moment there, the lights started to flicker, and the system around them failed as well.

She ran and ran, others running by her side. Some of them fell, but with their eyes, they pleaded for the lucky ones not to stop. If even one of them successfully escaped, they would be happy. That was their wish, after all. So, the young woman ran, she had to run for them, the doors wouldn’t stop her. As the system malfunctioned, so did the doors. Breathing heavily, she rushed away, all while singing with them, even if she couldn’t hear them anymore.

_Will there ever come a time when I can bring myself to say_

_that I’m glad I’ve been born into this world,_

_even if the rain’s gonna beat down on me again tomorrow?_

_Until that day comes,_

Yes, they were surely singing as well. She wanted to believe firmly that they could also be saved… Still, she was being followed. She looked back, not one of her companions was in sight. They had all been captured, but she had to keep on running.

Curse their weakness, the way they had processed and messed with their organs and everything else… things she had forgotten she used to have already. They were rearranged to act so slow, almost inanimate. Curse them all! She cursed every single one who had touched her and all her companions… She cursed all who had taken their freedom away, cruel as it may have been. She cursed Verstael Besithia, she cursed him so much for everything, each and every thing.

Reaching for the next door, she sang the last words and felt a cold chill run through her spine.

_I won’t give up._

And she saw him, right in front of her, that man… The one with suffering in plain sight. He stood right there, a shredding smile present. Tears started streaming as she saw this. Of course… he was one of those she hated, those she cursed. How had she fallen for the tricks of a man like that? Why had she thought of asking for his help if she ever found him? It was clear that he would allow for her to run past him, for he didn’t give another step, he remained staring deep into her eyes…  but it filled her with fear. Was that his goal? Why not stop her right on the spot? Why would he still trick her into believing he was on her side? Yes! She could’ve sworn she had seen a monster appear there, right when the lights had faded to dark… before his face turned back to a human one and the lights returned.

Her immobility caused for the others following her to throw themselves at her, making her fall harshly to the cold ground. Blood poured from her, already weakened from her attempted escape.

“Careful now, she is a mother, no? Be gentle with her or she may have a miscarriage... Surely you wouldn’t want to deal with something like that. Wouldn’t want to lose our new wares when they are in the making, right?”

For a second, she had thought he had cared for her… but, in the end, he didn’t even care for the living being inside of her. She herself didn’t recall… Knowing she had a baby, at a moment like that… it was the worst feeling she could imagine. She teared up, but in between that… she would still sing.

_I won’t give up…_

_Ah..._

What could’ve happened to the others? After finishing the song, she knew it… They had been lost. Women like her, they were still around. Having the bodies of monsters, they couldn’t run as far. It had been impressive how she had prevailed for so far… with a body like that. In the end, even she couldn’t reach the goal. She cried. They had all lost. Even their last wish… their final war, they had lost it. Uncontrollably, she sobbed, and the weakness of her body took over. She wasn’t sure where she was being carried… but she probably would meet a similar fate as the others.

Her head hung low, and she could stare at her stomach… that’s when an idea popped up… and hope was born once again, but, not directly for her. This time, she would do all in her power, and the power the others had given her in that last war, to save the creature dormant inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being the prequel to "Her Song, His Lullaby", but there may be some inconsistencies here and there since it wasn't meant to be at first so, please forgive me for those! Even so, I hope you enjoyed the reading! As always, I appreciate your appreciation, so feel free to show it! Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
